<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shooting Hoops by Jeongsleggo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457018">Shooting Hoops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo'>Jeongsleggo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basketball, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun reminisces the time when he first fell in love with Jongin just from shooting hoops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>monthlysekai's Love at First...</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shooting Hoops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Love at first shot written for monthlysekai's Challenge #1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nine year old Sehun despised the first day of school. It was too overwhelming for a child anyway, being nagged by his mother on what to wear and how to act. His classmates would meet up to exchange hugs and talk about their breaks. It seemed fun but Sehun never really had anyone to talk to when he returned to school. He didn’t mind it. At least he didn’t think he did. His main goal was to get through the day so that he can go home and play video games or play with the neighbor’s dog. Today was a day like any other.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time for art and Sehun decided to draw a baby chick. He stuck his little tongue out, trying his best to focus on his masterpiece. It wasn’t until his teacher decided to interrupt the class to introduce a new student.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Class, listen up.” the teacher announced. “This is Jongin. He just transferred here. Please welcome him like you all welcomed each other back this morning, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” the class said in unison. The teacher directed Jongin where to sit, which was right next to Sehun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin took his seat and placed his backpack beside him, taking out a pencil and paper before looking over at Sehun. The latter tried to not look at him so he could go back to his drawing but that didn’t stop Jongin from speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. What’s your name?” he whispered carefully, trying not to disturb the class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sehun.” he replied, still not shifting his gaze</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool! What are you drawing there?” he tried to peek over at his drawing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s never going to stop talking, huh?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a baby chick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so cute!!!” Jongin beamed. “I’m gonna draw a bear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sehun agreed so he could stop talking. However, Jongin kept complimenting his work every now and then. It got him all shy because no one ever spoke to him in class, so he didn’t know how to react to it all but Jongin was having a blast, getting to sit next to Sehun and draw with him. Maybe today was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During recess, the students were allowed to play outside. Sehun didn’t really enjoy this time of day because he would have to play with someone or else the teacher would think something is wrong. He stood outside while watching all the kids screaming and running around in the playground, trying to find the courage to join them but he just couldn’t until someone with a basketball approached him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sehun! Come play with me!” Jongin pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not very good.” He said, feeling timid at the offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay! Maybe you can just watch me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun really had nothing else to do so he agreed. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked on over to the basketball court as Jongin dribbled the ball before glancing over at Sehun, who was standing at the side of the court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make this interesting!” Jongin suggested, which made Sehun curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I make this shot, you have to do what I say. If I don’t, then I’ll do whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun would love to tell him to shut up. That would be the best thing he could ever do for him so he nodded and agreed to the bet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin smiled and dribbled the ball again before staring at the hoop. Sehun doubted that he would be able to make a shot. Jongin was too far from the hoop anyway, so he just stood there and watched as Jongin positioned his arms before throwing the ball, instantly making a perfect shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun’s jaw dropped as he blinked a few times to process what he just witnessed. Jongin jumped in victory before looking over at Sehun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I forgot to mention. I used to be on the basketball team at my old school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see..” Sehun nodded before sighing. “Well, you won. So what do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s be friends, Sehun….best friends!” Jongin said as he ran over to him excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun stood there in shock. He didn’t hate Jongin. He was just really shy around him. All of this was all too new to him, but somehow he didn’t mind it. He saw how genuinely he wanted to be his friend, just from the look at his face. Maybe finally having a friend wouldn’t be so bad. Sehun decided to take a chance as he nodded at the latter.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Jongin. Let’s be best friends then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You would think that after all these years, nineteen year old Sehun would become more of a social person but he still hated interacting with anyone who wasn’t his best friend. He and Jongin managed to stay close after all these years and even ended up going to the same university together. Jongin used his athletic scholarship to get into the school and join the basketball team while Sehun also got a scholarship to study veterinary medicine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t stand being away from one another. They were always seen as two peas in a pod and everyone knew that. Sehun learned to trust Jongin which made him become more expressive. It felt nice to have someone who accepted him for the way he was. He never had to feel alone anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did everything together, from studying together to visiting each other’s homes during breaks. Sehun would always go to every basketball game that he could to support Jongin, even if it meant he would have to go back to the dorm and finish his assignments late. Jongin would help by coming over and quizzing him before every exam, which helped him ace every single one of them. Sometimes people questioned if they really were just friends. They never dated anyone else, nor did they want to. They would often sleep at each other’s dorms while cuddling one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun was confused just as they were. He didn’t understand why Jongin never wanted to have a partner. He was a good looking man and pretty well known on campus, not that Sehun was complaining. In some ways, he felt a relief that he wasn’t dating anyone and he wasn’t sure why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bored?” Jongin asked as he walked over to give him a bottle of beer as Sehun happily accepted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As usual.” Sehun said as he took a sip. Everytime the basketball team would have a party, Jongin would always take Sehun with him. Sehun wasn’t much of a party person, but at least he got to spend time with Jongin. Plus, he got free beer so he really couldn’t complain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin chuckled before nudging him. “Let’s get to the court.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun gave him a weird look. “Did you forget I’m not part of your team?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun sighed and realized that it would be better to leave than stay there anyway. They managed to sneak away and head to the court on campus. It was pretty late so no one was there but them. Jongin managed to find a ball laying on the court before picking it up and looking over at Sehun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to make this interesting?” He smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun looked at him confused after hearing those familiar words again. “Go on..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same deal. If I make this shot, you do as I say and vice versa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Kim. Go for it.” Knowing Jongin, he knew he would probably make a flawless shot but he was curious as to what Jongin wanted from him. He stayed in place and took a sip of his beer as Jongin focused carefully on the hoop. Sehun could tell that he was nervous and couldn’t understand why. This wasn’t a big game or anything. This only made him even more curious as to what Jongin wanted from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With just one throw, Jongin managed to get the ball into the hoop which wasn’t a big surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun chuckled before looking at him. “Nice job. Now what do you want me to do? You got homework you need me to help you with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jongin shook his head before walking over to Sehun, whose heart was beginning to pound  in his chest. They stared at each other in the eyes for a moment before Jongin leaned in to place a soft kiss against his lips. Sehun’s eyes fluttered closed as he returned the kiss, letting the moment linger for a bit before they pulled away, still looking at one another with a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go out with me, Sehun.” Jongin whispered as he placed his hands on his hips, swaying with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun rested his forehead against his and without any hesitation, he agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Jongin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adult life wasn’t that easy nor glamorous but luckily the couple managed to live their lives happily together. Now at age of twenty nine, Jongin was a well known player for South Korea’s national basketball team while Sehun was one of the top veterinarians in the country. Their lives were always busy and on the go. However, that only made their bond stronger than ever before by constantly supporting one another. They understood how important their dreams were. As soon as they had a bit of free time, they took the chance to spend it together. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“God..” Sehun panted as they laid beside another on their bed after a round of love making. Sehun ran his hand through his damp hair as he was coming down from his high. Ten years of being together and he was still amazed at how good Jongin was in bed. Basketball wasn’t his only talent in all honesty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now can we go to the court?” Jongin smirked as he turned his head to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun whined before returning the glance. “It’s midnight and I have to get up early tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s fault is that?” Jongin let out a small laugh. “You’re the one who jumped right at me as soon as I came through the door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worth it.” Sehun shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. This is gonna be even more worth it.” Jongin leaned in to press a kiss against his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun knew it was pointless to argue. So they both got up and took a shower before getting dressed to leave their condo and head to a nearby park, where there was a court that Jongin practiced on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they got there, Sehun yawned and turned to his boyfriend. “Alright. So what are we here for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin tossed his basketball side to side before giving him that usual sneaky grin. “You remember how our bets go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lightbulb lit over Sehun’s head which made him feel more awake than ever. “If you win, I do what you want and vice versa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Sehun hummed before his lips curled into a smile. “Go on then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s gaze returned to the hoop and he stood there quietly to make sure he would make the shot perfect and in that moment, he did exactly that. The ball went through the hoop, landing on the court with a bounce. Jongin turned to look at his boyfriend, who was standing there with curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a surprise huh?” Sehun chuckled as he walked over to Jongin, wrapping his arms around his neck before whispering. “So what do you want, you little sneak?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin looked at him lovingly before taking out a small box from his pocket. Sehun gasped at the sight as Jongin got down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a shimmering diamond ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you marry me, Sehun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears began to form in his eyes before nodding eagerly. “Yes, Jongin! Yes!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly got up from the ground as the smile was plastered across his face. He leaned in to give him a passionate kiss and they held onto each other closely, feeling overwhelming happiness spread through their bodies</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun was glad for taking the chance twenty years ago because that’s how he found his soon-to-be husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was love at first shot.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: @Jannietimmie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>